As this type of apparatus, there is an apparatus configured to control degree of supercharging and motor torque, according to a charge state of a battery (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the hybrid vehicle, there is also an apparatus configured to suppress a rapid increase in engine torque during a rich spike process by using regenerative braking force of a motor (refer to Patent Literature 2).
Moreover, in the hybrid vehicle, there is also an apparatus configured to perform ignition timing lag correction, intake air amount increasing correction, fuel supply amount decreasing correction, or similar actions, if required power exceeds an output limit during catalyst warm-up (refer to Patent Literature 3).
Moreover, in a hybrid vehicle provided with a supercharger and a NOx trap catalyst, there is also an apparatus configured to perform rich spike control according to NOx concentration in an exhaust gas (refer to Patent Literature 4).
Moreover, in a hybrid vehicle provided with a supercharged engine, there is also an apparatus configured to enrich a fuel mixture ratio in a fuel increasing, which is determined on the basis of a change rate of an accelerator opening degree (refer to Patent Literature 5).